Jetlag and Disney Beginner Video Bedknobs and Broomsticks
TheLastDisneyToon in Dr Seuss Beginner Video and Walt Disney Cast: *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Emelius Browne *Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Miss Eglantine Price *Figaro (from Pinocchio) as Paul *Oliver (from Oliver and Company) as Charlie *Dinah (from Alice in Wonderland) as Carrie *Flounder (from The Little Mermaid) as The Codfish *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Mr. Jelk *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as The Bookman *Judge Doom (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Coloner Heller *Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan) as Swinburne *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mrs. Hobday *Donald Duck as The Secretary Bird *Big Black Pete as King Leonidas *Snape (from Harry Potter) as Fishermen Bear *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Captain Greer *Friar Tuck (from Robin Hood) as Portobello Road Workman *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Major General Sir Brian Teagler *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Elderly Farmer Gallery: Courage courage the cowardly dog.png Figaro-Pinocchio.png Dinah.jpg Flounder-0.jpg (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash good.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *2 clash 5.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Spin 6.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 3.wav *4 clash good.wav *Hum 4.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *repeat-1.wav *concuss5.wav *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *repeat1.wav *concuss1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forceprotect02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *LSbody02.wav *LSbody03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav Trivia * Twilight Sparkle will be carrying a light blue lightsaber that will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 4.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Courage will be carrying a light blue lightsaber that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Dinah will be carrying two white lightsabers that will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Oliver will be carrying two green lightsabers, that will carry the saberonquick.mp3, SaberOn.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Figaro will be carrying two lightsabers like a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum3.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, plus a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the saberon.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Judge Doom will be carrying a red lightsaber that will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. * The Guards will be carrying pistol guns and purple, yellow, blue, red, and green lightsabers, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, saberoff.mp3, saberoffquick.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * The Wooden Soilders and Toys will be carrying pistol guns and purple, yellow, blue, red, and green lightsabers, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, Hum 4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, saberhum5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, saberoff.mp3, saberoffquick.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof